Til Death Do Us Part
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: AU Yusei has been diagnosed with a brain disease that will slowly shut his whole body down and kill him. Kiryu decides to take care of him til the end. This is Kiryu's dateless journal on the events. Chapters vary in size bc it's a journal. Kiryu x Yusei
1. Entry 1

I have decided to keep this journal so I can remember what happened up to the end.

Today Jack called me and told me Yusei was in the hospital. He said at first he thought Yusei had just over worked himself, but it turned out to be something serious. He said Yusei had been yelling for me in his delirious state, and calling out for me to save him. He must have been reliving the time in Team Satisfaction when I saved his life. Nevertheless, I agreed to go down there.

When I got there and checked into the hospital as a visitor, Crow was waiting for me. He said Jack was in the room with Yusei and that Yusei was throwing uncharacteristic tantrums and yelling for me. This began to worry me. Jack hadn't told me what was actually wrong with him.

Crow brought me to the room and before we entered, I heard Yusei crying, "Where's Kiryu? Where have they taken him, Jack? I want to see Kiryu!"

"He'll be here soon, Yusei, I promise!" Jack told him, annoyance and panic in his voice.

"I'm right here," I said as I entered the room. Before I could take in the state of Yusei, he yelled, "Kiryu!" and made to get out of the hospital bed. Jack immediately pushed him back down and hissed, "Stay!"

Yusei didn't even seem to notice. His eyes were positively glowing with happiness, and I felt such affection for him as I walked over to the bed. It was then that I notice the state he was in.

He was much skinnier than last I saw him, which was saying something because Yusei had already been a thin guy. His muscles seemed to be deteriorating. His eyes were bloodshot and his voice raspy. He was also unnaturally pale. Yusei had always been quite a few tones darker than I, but he was slowly catching up. He looked awful.

As soon as I made it over to him reached up his arms as though he were a child wanting to be picked up. I guessed he wanted a hug, so I bent down to hug him. He felt extremely frail.

"Oh Kiryu!" he said to me, "I thought I would never see you again! I thought Security got you!"

I looked at Jack, and Jack shook his head cautiously. Could Yusei be having memory problems?

When Yusei finally let go, I asked him, "How do you feel?"

"Not so good," he admitted, "My head feels fuzzy and my stomach hurts."

I noticed he had small bruises on his skin in various places and around his eyes.

"Yusei, Jack and I are going to have a little talk. We'll be right back, okay?" I said to him, and he nodded.

Jack and I left the room while Crow went to talk to Yusei.

"Jack, tell me everything," I told him sternly. He looked extremely grim.

"Well, I won't lie to you," he said to me, "So prepare yourself for the worst."  
>I gulped and my stomach dropped.<p>

He told me that Yusei had been diagnosed with a brain disease, and his brain was slowly shutting down. They had noticed that Yusei had been forgetting things a lot lately, and last night he had collapsed while walking to the fridge. His health had been deteriorating too, as I could see by the way he looked.  
>And then I asked the question that I dreaded the answer to.<p>

"Is...Is Yusei going die?"

Jack just looked at me and I knew the answer.

I rubbed my face with my hands and asked, " How long does he have?"

"A few months at the most," Jack breathed. "Kiryu, I know this is asking a lot, but would you stay with him? You're the only one he listens to. He trusts you the most. He loves you the most."

I was oddly happy to hear those words. I loved Yusei too, and wanted nothing more than to help him.

So I told Jack that Yusei could live with me once he was out of the hospital. I'd rather him die in a homely environment than in a hospital. He agreed.  
>Well, that's the story so far.<p>

Now I just have to wait for him to get better so he can come live with me.


	2. Entry 2

Yusei moved in today.

He seems cheerful, at least. He's almost too innocent for his own good. I don't think he really understands what's happening. That's a good thing though. I don't know if I could handle a depressed Yusei.

I'm afraid to leave Yusei by himself though, so I plan to take him with me wherever I go as long as he's well.

I currently live in our old Team Satisfaction hide out. Satellite has gotten a lot better. I fixed up the place and made it habitable.

I have a job at a flower shop nearby. I think being around plants will be good for Yusei's health. I plan to take him with me when I go to work. I think he'll enjoy it.

I'm not really sure what's going to happen to him. Will he just all of a sudden get really sick and die? Or will he gradually loose his memories and become dangerous to himself and others? I really wish I could stop thinking about the future.

Well, I should probably go cook dinner now. Maybe Yusei will help.


	3. Entry 3

It's been a week since my last entry.

Things have been... Okay.

Yusei's been helping me in the flower shop. He's only broken two vases. It was no big deal but it upset him. He seems to be very emotional.

He also becomes exhausted easily so he's had to just sit or lay down periodically. A few times I had to carry him home. I really don't mind. But one time when I was carrying him he apologized for being useless.

I told him he wasn't useless but he remained silent the whole way home.

I'm a little worried he might soon become depressed. As much as his unnatural cheerfulness worries me, depression will be so much worse.

Yesterday night Yusei had a nightmare so he crawled into bed with me, and now he refuses to sleep in his own bed. I don't mind that either. In fact, Yusei and I used to go out in Team Satisfaction.

I guess I still have feelings for him, and according to Jack, Yusei still loves me too, which is why he was throwing tantrums about me.

And now we'll be together... Til the end. But I really don't want to think about that right now.

I lost Yusei once.

I died twice.

I know what's it's like.

The first time it was horrible, because I thought everyone had abandoned me. Dying lonely is the worst.

But the second time, I was in Yusei arms, and he was begging me to stay, to be with him again. I died peacefully, and it didn't hurt at all.

That's why I know how important it is for us to be together when the time comes. Because then it won't hurt.

I'm not really sure what happens after you die. Because I was a Dark Signer, I was stuck in the gateway between life and death. But I'm guessing wherever Yusei goes it will be nice and beautiful and everything he would want. Because that's what he deserves.

I think I should stop now before I loose control of my emotions. I have to stay strong. For Yusei.


	4. Entry 4

It's been a week since my last entry.

Yusei got really sick but he's better now. I had to take off from work to take care of him.

It started out as a small fever but then Yusei began throwing up. I couldn't get him to keep anything down so he was really weak from malnourishment. And whenever he wasn't throwing up he was crying. It was awful. I had to call Jack and Crow over to help me.

Yusei was sick for three days. I had considered bringing him to the hospital but Yusei freaked out at the idea. He didn't want to go back and not have me by his side 24/7. Bless him. So I took care of him as best as I could with Jack and Crow's help.

It was rough, but he recovered. He lost a lot of weight so I've been purposely making him fattening foods. I'm also giving him a bunch of vitamins with his various other medications that he needs. I'm going to keep him as healthy as possible while I can.

Yesterday was the first day he was really well enough to function. I took him to the new Satellite Park for fresh air.

He was really happy. Some people had brought their dogs to run around and Yusei started playing fetch with them. He really acts like a child.

I think it's a side effect of his illness. Yusei never acted like this before. He was always calm and collected. But now he's no different than an ignorant ten year old. It's cute, but it bothers me.

I mean, Yusei and I ARE the same age, and back in Team Satisfaction... Well, more than kisses were exchanged.

It's weird to think that this is the same person who used to sneak into my room late at night to be "satisfied".

I wonder if he even remembers...


	5. Entry 5

Yusei fell in the shower yesterday and hit his head. I heard him cry out and ran in.

There's a big bump on the back of his head. He seems to be fine, other than that, but no good can come from this. He does feel faint a lot more and has to lie down frequently. I still plan to take him to the flower shop, but he can lay down in the back while I work.

Yusei has also been having memory problems. I'll ask him to do something, and he'll go to do it, but then he'll forget what he went to do and get sidetracked on something else. It worries me.

A couple times he's asked me where Jack was and I told him at the garage where he lives.

Yusei also sometimes forgets that we're not in Satellite anymore. He's asked me to take him to the junk yards a few times. Yesterday he asked me why we both had yellow tattoos on our faces. I'm really starting to worry.

I didn't want to tell him that we were both criminals and explain what we did, so I told him we got them as a symbol of our friendship. I think that made him happy.

Well, I guess I'll have to start showering with him now so he doesn't hurt himself again. It'll be awkward at first but I guess we'll get used to it.


	6. Entry 6

Showering together probably wasn't the best idea.

I didn't think it would affect me like it did, and it affected Yusei too. I don't know whether it was a good thing or not, but in the shower he was his old self again, and I fell victim to him as he begged me to satisfy him. So I did.

I didn't even think if it would be okay with the kind of health he was in. It just sort of... happened. But I won't lie; it was great. And after we showered, we laid in bed and cuddled, like old times. We were almost normal again. But then he said something that really got to me.

"If I died right now, that would be okay. I would be just fine."

I couldn't help myself and started crying. He was alarmed and asked why. I lied and said that it was because I had missed being together and was so happy to be laying here with him, which, in my defense, _was_ true.

It just hurt so much to hear him say those words, that he was so happy with me that he could die and it would be okay. I should have been glad to hear him say that, but then I thought, isn't there anything he thought was worth living for? Didn't he want to travel and explore and have fun and raise a family and grow old and live life for everything it had to offer? How could he be so content to just lay here with me and watch all his opportunities pass over him? If it were me, I'd... I'd...

Well, I'd want more from life. I'd want more time.

A crazy idea just came to me. Extremely crazy.

But Yusei's time is limited, so maybe it will be okay in an extreme situation like this.

Maybe I should call Jack and Crow and ask them what they think.


	7. Entry 7

Today I asked Yusei to marry me.

I know it was sudden, but I also know there isn't much time left.

We were lying in bed after we had slept together (it didn't seem to be affecting him negatively, so we continued), and I finally asked. We were holding hands and he turned and smiled at me. I told him life was too short to be alone, and I wanted to spend the rest of my time by his side.

He said yes. And then he held me in his arms and I cried.

I had previously gone to Martha, Yusei's foster mother, to ask her permission. No one had yet told her of Yusei's condition, nor did they have the heart. If she had refused me, I might have told her to show her why it was so important. But she just smiled at me and said, "If it will make Yusei happy, then it will make me happy too." It hurt not telling her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

We decided we'll get married next week. The sooner the better.


	8. Entry 8

Yusei has been pretty healthy this week. I think the wedding might really be boosting his moral and causing his health to increase.

I hope it lasts.

I picked out the most beautiful flowers I had for our wedding.

I hope Yusei likes them.


End file.
